Six Years
by MisiaPalmer-Cullen0213
Summary: Bella and Edawrd make love right before he leaves to pursue his dream - a music carear. What he doesn't know is that Bella was carrying his child. Now, six years later, they meet in a park in Forks whilst he is on his vacation. How will he react? Doeas he know the children are his? Bella still loves him, but did he ever really love her... I think we know the answer to that one:D
1. Chapter 1

*-***Chapter 1***-*

*_**BPOV**_*

"Mommy! Come and push me on the swings…please?" Joe shouted across the playground sweetly. I smiled at him, he could be such a charmer when he wants.

"Go, I'll watch Evie so she doesn't fall of the bench like I know you would!" Alice gently pushed me off of the bench and towards the swings. She was my rock after, and before, the twins were born. My best friend was there when _he _wasn't.

But of course he doesn't know about Joe and Evie. He hates me anyway – I'm just so sorry my children never will meet their father. If I just resisted his dazzling charm for just one…

"Mom!" my son said giving me a dazzling smile just like – '_No! Stop it!_ I scolded myself. _'You seriously _have_ to stop that!' _

I continued to gently stroll to the happy six year old when I roughly bumped into something…or rather some_one! _ That smell…

_***Flashback***_

"_Ungh…" he cried "You fell amazing, so tight"_

_I arched my back underneath him, the sensation flexing every muscle in my body._

"_Yes! Bella!" he cried out as he came to his release. I soon followed. He quickly pulled out of me as if I had electrocuted him and gathered up his clothes._

"_Thanks for the fuck!" he called out as he ran through the doorway shutting the door loudly behind him._

_I layed there speechless._

_That was the last I saw of Edward Cullen_

_***End of Flashback***_

"Bella?"


	2. Chapter 2

*-*Chapter 2*-*

*_BPOV_*

For six years I wanted to hear that voice.

For six years I wanted to fell the spark of electricity that only _he _could give me.

No all I wanted was to kiss away the pain that shone through his vibrant green eyes. But I couldn't shrug off of the anger I had towards him.

How _**dare **_he?

Coming into my life after six years of fulfilling his dream whilst I raised our…no, they were my children.

'_Oh I don't think so, mister' _I said to myself.

So I took the easy option.

"Excuse me, but…who are you?" I asked taking a step back, pretending to look confused.

"Bella, love. It's me – Edward." He explained looking like I had punched him in his delicious, strong, muscul-_STOP IT! NOW! _I scolded myself for the hundredth time today.

"Ugh…Edmund?" I tried to sound indifferent. "Look, I'm sorry I have to go…but it was nice meeting you?" Yeah, the last part sounded like a question, but personally I think the rest sounded…cool.

"No, Bella, please!" he pleaded grabbing my arm "I know you know who I am, love" he tried again after I wrenched my arm away from his.

Edward slowly leaned down to my ear and whispered in hi soft velvety voice" Besides, you never forget your first time, love." I gasped unable to grasp his words fully.

"Hello mummy's friend. My name is Edward Joseph, but you can call me Joe. This is my younger sister Elizabeth Alice, though everyone calls her Lizzie. Nice to meet you."

**Lord. Above. KILL. ME. NOW.**

…**.**

**Well that's the second chapter! **

**Hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to post the next chap up but I've got lots of exams to prepare for in September so it's a bit hectic! **

**Thanks**

**Misiaxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

***_BPOV_***

I was frozen.

Only my eyes were moving…darting between three pair of green eyes. Alice's voice finally pulled me out of my immobile state.

"So I see you've met the twins…aren't they the _cutest?_" I gave her the glare…she was completely ruining my plan. She finally realised what I meant and tried to hide her slip up…_badly._

"Oh, I mean 'Who are you?'" Gosh…thought _**I **_was bad at lying in difficult moments.

"Bella…"

Sooo….. I think he _**might **_have realised about the twins…

A small gasp escaped me as Edward fell to his knees, tears staining his beautiful face, and Lizzie ran up to him and wrapped her small arms around his neck.

"Daddy! Don't cry!"

Then everything went black.

**Thank you for all the reviews and I'm really sorry for not updating sooner.**

**Hope to hear from you soon!**

**Misiaxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

***_BPOV_***

**Chapter 4**

"_Mum? Can I go to Olivia's? Her mum said it's okay…please?" and out comes the Cullen pout._

"_Of course you can go…but only if you get Daddy to drive you." I smiled sleepily at my husband. "You'll take Evie to Olivia's right honey?"_

"_Bella?"_

"_Mmm?"_

"_Bella, love?"_

"_Hm-mm"_

"_Please love, wake up!"_

_I was shaking, soon realising where I was, but still not wanting o wake up._

_Warm, trembling hands touched my cool face and I leaned into them...I remember that smell – vanilla, mint, musk and a touch of L.A. sunshine…_

"_Mommy?!" my babies shouted and I jerked my eyes open only to stare at a pair of forest green eyes of which, for the past six years, I had my children to remind me of._

**Well that's another chapter up! **

**Hope you enjoyed it…**

**If there are any requests/ideas of what is to come next I'll gladly read your reviews. I'm thinking of putting some LEMONS in the next 2-3 chapters…**

**Thanks…**

**Misiaxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

***_BPOV_***

**Chapter 5**

Oh God…I needed to get out of here.

Fast.

I quickly got up from the grass and turned to Alice." I-Please can you grab their backpacks." My eyes darted to the beautiful man that was still kneeling on the ground; I stifled a gasp at his tear-stained eyes.

"Lizzie, Joe we need to go to Uncle Jake's….come on," I told them.

"Here you go guys," my best friend told the twins, handing them their little backpacks. Joe moved towards Alice, but Lizzie only pulled an angry face and plopped down on _**his **_lap. He grunted softly and wrapped his arms around her and put his nose in the crook of her neck…..

_***Flashback***_

_He was ready for this…I could feel his hard length nudging my navel. He put his face in the crook of my neck. And as he took a whiff of my smell he slowly entered me._

_***End of Flashback***_

_**His **_eyes met mine as he whimpered out "Why Bella? Why did you do this…to me, to them!?"

I only saw red.

"Me?! Why did I keep my children from the bastard that broke my heart by fucking me on my eighteenth birthday and disappearing out of my life until today?! I loved you since the day you gave me my locket and told me you would be my best friend for the rest of my life…that was on my sixth birthday, remember?! Than you leave me, pregnant, and I don't hear from you for a year…thought you'll come back to m when you were ready…but NO! Here I am eating dinner one might after putting MY children to sleep, and I see the love of my life parading around THE RED CARPET with some blonde skank that he'll probably go fuck and toss tonight. You know what I'd tell her? I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS TO BE FUCKED AND TOSSED BY EDWARD CULLEN! Oh and hey Edward? Have you figured out why I kept my children from you?"

Then the basted kissed me.

…**..**

**I hope that was a little longer than last time.**

**I'll defeniatlu be putting a lemon in the next chappie!**

**Ubtil next time**

**Misiaxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

***_BPOV_*  
Chapter 6**

Oh god...those lips. Intoxicating. Absolutely irresistible.  
His hand slowly traveled from my throat up to my face. His thumbs caressed the apples of my cheeks. I moaned into his mouth...

***FLASHBACK***  
As he slowly pushed in and out of me, his hand drifted down my breast. He played with my nipple for a second before moving across my stomach to toy with my dripping pussy.  
"Ahh! Please I need you!" I screamed out, almost at the point of no return.  
"You already have me, baby" he grunted as he got closer to his release too.  
***END OF FLASHBACK***

"Bells?!" my best friend pulled me out of a-he-induced-daze.

"Oh fuc-dge!" I quickly covered up my slip up. I stretched my arm out towards Lizzie. She just put on a stern face, and wrapped her arms around her dad-him.

"Lizzie, my love, please don't make me tell you again, " don't loose your cool with him around, Bella " You wouldn't want Uncle Jake mad at you baby girl would you?"

"You're with Jake, Bella?" He growled, making me see red. Who does he think he is? Coming back after all these years and now telling me who I can and can't date!?

"Not that it is any of your concern, but no. Me and Jacob are not dating." I hissed back at him.

" Bella, of course it concerns me. Whatever you do concerns me." He whispered out so softly, for a moment I believed him.

"Just so you know, you lost the right to be concerned about me six years ago, when you left me and my children!" I was seething. Once again, how dare he?!

"Bells, please don't do thi..." He started, but never got to finish.

"Come on, Joe, Lizzie, Alice," I spoke looking pointedly at each of them, I think they got the message loud and clear.

Joe collected his little backpack and Alice 'plucked' Lizzie off of him. All of them walked ahead of me out of the park. Never looking back. Leaving him sitting there. Simply starring off after us.

And in that moment I almost felt bad for leaving him there like that.  
I almost felt bad for the way I treated him after six years.  
I almost felt bad for keeping his children away from all these years.

Almost.

**...**

As we reached mine and Alice's cars, I noticed both Lizzie and Joe were really quiet. I kneaded down beside them.  
"Hey, my loves, are you ok?" Of course they're not ok stupid! They both bobbed their heads up and down. I sighed, and stood back up.

"Alice?" I asked my pixie.  
"Yeah, Bells?"  
"Would you mind taking the kids to Jake please? Im not in the mood to speak with Jake. And you know him..."  
"I know, he'll want the full report. No problem, what are best friends for?"  
"Thank you Alice, you don't know how much I appreciate it"  
"Don't mention it."

After we got the little ones settled in, they were ready to go. I leaned into the back seat and told them both to behave. They nodded their little heads, and Alice drove off down the street.

I started the car up, and spread off towards work.

I slowly recalled the morning. The way he entered my life once again. Lizzie's smartness, and how she figured out that he was their biological father. The way he plead with me not to leave him like he left me. His anger when he thought me and Jake were together...

Maybe it was because my head was full of all these questions that I didn't see the speeding car, hurling towards me.

I don't remember much of the accident. All I remember was unbearable pain in my head, chest and lower abdomen. I remember a panicked voice calling for an ambulance. Then flashy lights and pound wailing noises.

And then, above all.  
An angels voice I could recognise anywhere...

...**Edward**.

**...**

**Hiya everyone...wow.  
That's the longest chapter I have written!**

**Finally got my IPad so I can update more often :)  
Thanks for the reviews, ;)**

**See you soon!  
Misiaxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

***_EPOV_***

**Chapter 7**

I was paralysed.

My love had left...with my children. She had left me like I ad left her. I felt a burning sensation deep in my chest. It's like she had taken my heart with her.

I let her go once. Never again.

As I regained feeling in my arms and legs once again, I knew I needed to find her and ask her if she had still loved me. My heart was pounding. I looked around the park trying to find my Bella. There was no sight of her, or my children.

I recalled she said she was dropping Lizzie and Joe off and then going to work. One problem though, I had no idea where she worked...shit.

I ran through the park and down into the small car park next to it. I looked around frantically. Where the duck was she?

Across the parking lot I saw a woman with brown hair getting into a Aston Martin Vanquish...no, it couldn't...could it? The woman gave me no time to think as she whisked away, revving the engine and shooting down the highway. Fuck it, I thought as I got into my Volvo and followed the Aston.

"If that's Bella," I muttered to myself "She certainly got over her 'fast-car-driving' phobia!"

The Aston took a sharp right before I managed to turn as well. Shit. I'd turn the next right and catch up. She shouldn't be that far ahead.

I'll always find her.

** ...**

***_BPOV_***

"Bella, hon please wake up. I miss my best friend, the kids miss you. Please?"...Alice. I try to open my eyes with no success. Where am I?

"Hey Bells, wake up for us please, this Pixie is driving me nuts. Love ya."...Jasper? What do you mean?

"Isabella, get your fucking ass out of that hospital bed before I have to kick ya! Oh, sis, I love you so much!"...Rosalie...hospital bed? The hell?

"Belly-Boo! Me and the munchkins miss you loads, please wake up so I can tease the hell out of ya again. Pretty please?" Emmet! I once again try to move, but still can't feel my body. What's happening?

Then the voice of an angel spoke...

"Oh god, my love. Please...I'm so, so sorry!" Hold up, angels don't cry, why are you weeping? "Please wake up, please be okay. I know this is al my fault, I know. I'm so guilty of this. I love you. I love you so much, it hurt everyday to be away from you. I never told you I loved you because I knew I was never the man you needed me to be. It was always Jacob. He even told me you slept with him, and told him you loved him. Please wake up, my heart, my soul, my love. I'd give anything, everything. I need you to be safe, to look after our children. If you allow me to be in their lives of course.

Wake up for your babies, they miss their mommy so, so much. Please. I love you." And the angel kept on sobbing, I tried to reach out to wipe his tears away. But nothing in my body worked. I felt like a ragged doll. Like nothing.

Then, the dark consumed me on ace again.

**...**

**(4 weeks later)**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Ugh. What's that noise? Where am I?

It was black. I slowly tore my eyelids away from each other. They felt so heavy, like they were asleep themselves.

The rays of the afternoon sun assaulted my eyes. I turned my head towards the source of the sun. I breathed in heavily, when I realised that something, or rather someone, was lying on my chest. Lizzie!

"Lizzie, baby. Where are we honey?" I shook my baby awake. She groggily opened her eyes, looked at my face slowly. A big grin spread across her face.

"Mommy!

"Hello, what are yo-"

"BELLA!" A high pitched squeal came from the door of what seemed to be a hospital room.

"Hey Alice, where the heck am I? Care to explain please?"

"You don't remember?" Alice asked confused. I shook my head. "Lizzie will you tell the rest of the family mommy woke up please? " she asked my daughter sweetly.

"Sure Aunty Alice!" And she sprinted out of the room. I turned to the Pixie. She had a sorrowful look on her tiny pale face.

"Alice, please tell me what's going on. I'm freaking out here!" I whined at her, but she just shook her head at pursed her lips. Fine. I crossed my arms, huffing, and waited for Lizzie to come back.

The door suddenly opened revealing my family.

"Emmett, Rose, Jazz!"

"Bella!" My name sounded from their lips as they gathered round my bed. Rose was the first to speak

"Bella, you scared the living day lights out of me girl! What were you think-?" She stopped, because through the doors stepped the hottest doctor I've EVER seen. I let out a long whistle. The doc laughed at me.

"Well, I'm happy to see the mother of my grandchildren is feeling better."

"WOW! Hold up da phone! First of all, if were talking 'bout my kids, then they ain't your grandchildren and never will be. Though if they came from the same gene pool as you, i wouldn't mind!" I giggled at the end, god I'm funny.

Everyone turned and stared at me with their mouths on the floor.

"What now?" I asked with a huff, seriously what did I say?

"Bella? How much of the accident do you rememb-." The doc never finished, because through my hospital door, barged in the most beautiful man on the planet.

"Bella. Oh thank god you're awake! I've missed you so much, and the kids, and everyone else. I'm so sorr-!"

"Umm, excuse hot stuff? But I think you got the wrong room. It's not like I mind having a gorgeous guy in my room or anything...but this is a closed party. Sorry. But you can leave your number, and I'll call you A.S.A.P. ok? Thanks!"

**...**

**Ooooooohh! What's up with Bella? Is she acting, or has this shit hit the fan?**

**I'll update soon!**

**Misiaxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

***_BPOV_***

**Chapter 8**

I was starting to get uncomfortable. Everyone was staring at me like I came from a different planet or something!

"Guys...I know I'm gorgeous" I said in a teasing tone "but if you can tell me why you're looking at me like that then I'd be grateful!"

Jasper seemed to snap out of it the quickest.

"Bells, what do you remember? Who-who's the f-father of your chi-children?"

"Oh! I had this one night stand with a random guy I met! But Jake helped me loads. Why do you ask?"

"Babe, Joe and Lizzie's dad is stand-" Jazz was cut of by the cute guy that was still standing paralysed.

"Do you not recognise me at all? Did you forget EVERYTHING?" The man started sobbing and I kinda felt bad.

"No, I'm sorry. But if it helps...you do seem sort of familiar. Like I've known you before." The slow but strong tugging on my heart confirmed it. It was like a magnet pulling me towards him.

A little hand was pulling my blogger one. I looked down and saw Joe standing by my bed.

"But MUMMY! How can you not remember DADDY!?"

Daddy?!

**...**

**Well this is it! The moment of truth!**

**Misia xxx**


End file.
